Heart Pains
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: What starts out as studying, ends in love confessions, and heart pains! Fluffy, ONE-SHOT, partially out-of-character fanfic. TamakixHaruhi. T for cursing. Humorous cursing! I changed it to a one-shot. Can't find a way to follow the story up...


Note: I feel rather disappointed with my last multi-chapter, so I decided I'd make another. This time I won't be a bitch and say, "Ugh. This is pathetic. Bye bye, ending time." I'll be a good girl and finish it nicely!

* * *

"You're grades have been descending, Master Tamaki. If you don't get them up you will lose any hope of ever becoming head of the company."

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. I will try and get them back up to your expectations!"

* * *

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki sung as he entered the 3rd music room, "Come here to daddy!"

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki smiling at her with sparkles in his eyes. "No. I'm studying. You come here." She replied emotionlessly.

"Ugh!" Tamaki spat nicely as he walked over to Haruhi.

"What did you want?" Haruhi asked, not turning from her book.

"I want your help!" Tamaki told her.

"You want my help? With what?"

"Uh… well… I kinda need your help with studying."

"You're in a different year than me, how would I be able to help?"

"I know you're really smart, and so am I," Haruhi looked at him hopelessly as he continued, "But, I can't understand something you are an expert in! Law enforcement!"

"Really? Why are you taking law enforcement classes?"

Tamaki lightly blushed and twisted a leg. _He looks really gay,_ Haruhi thought.

"Becaauusee…"

"Becaaauusee why?"

"Because I want to relate to you…"

"Huh? Relate to me?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about something you like! I thought if I took a law enforcement class, our usual chats would be more interesting!"

_Wow. That's really idiotic of him taking a class for me… Though, it is pretty sweet of him…_

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Really? Yay!" Tamaki screamed as he hugged her.

Haruhi allowed him to continue with the hugging. Usually she'd rip his arms off and call him a pervert, but something felt… right.

Finally, after a bone-crushing hug, Tamaki let Haruhi return to studying.

* * *

After she finished, she walked with Tamaki down the hall way.

"Ah, so are we going to study at your house, Haruhi? Is Ranka home?"

"Er—sure. No, he's going to be out until Sunday."

"3 days to yourself? Lucky!"

"Ha-ha, yeah. I guess."

Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the school together to go to Haruhi's. As they were walking, they hadn't noticed the twins behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You are really just taking this class to relate to me?"

"Yeah! I feel that when we talk, it's always so boring and lifeless."

"Ah, I see. It's pretty cool that you're doing that."

"He-he, you think so?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. She really did think it was cool of him to do that. Taking a class he had no interest in, just to relate to her. Haruhi's heart beat increased the more she thought about it.

_Ah! Why is it every time I'm near him I get like this? Crap! I can feel myself blushing! Must look away! I can't let him see me blushing, or he'll be all over me and make me blush more! And to make it worse, Mei-chan got me into reading those stupid shoujo-mangas!_

Haruih's thoughts were shattered by Kaoru's voice, "What are you talking about?"

Hikaru agreed, "Yeah. What's with all this, 'You're taking a class for me? So cool!'?"

"Uh, nothing." Haruhi said, trying not to look at anyone for she was still blushing.

"Nothing, hmm? We've been listening to your whole convo. We beg to differ that it's nothing." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, Kaoru's right. Just tell us, we don't care."

"If you were eavesdropping you would already know."

"True…" Tamaki agreed.

"Ah, we still want more info!" They said in unison.

"We would give you more information, but ah, would you look at this! We must now go in different directions. Good-bye." Said Haruhi.

"Bye?" The twins said, both confused.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki walked up the steps to her apartment. Haruhi pulled the key out of her bag and un-locked the door. She stepped inside, followed by a smiling Tamaki.

"Your house is so cute!"

"You've been here before… And how is it cute?"

"It's so small!"

Haruhi sighed and sat her bag down on the table. Tamaki set his down next to hers.

They sat down across from each other and pulled out their books.

"So what did you need help with?"

"These speech things! Look!" Tamaki pointed to a section labeled, 'Defending Your Client.'

"Oh. That's pretty simple…"

As Haruhi continued lecturing him, Tamaki began to sink in the intensity of her brown eyes._ She is so beautiful. I wish I could just say that to her! Why is it so hard? I do it every day to the other girls basically! Why is it dso difficult around Haruhi? My heart hurts!_

Tamaki clutched his heart and dramatically fell onto his back.

"What the hell?" Haruhi said.

"My heart hurts, Haruhi!"

"Are you having a heart attack or something?" She asked the boy, still lying on the floor, clutching his heart.

"No! I don't know why it hurts!"

"Heart burn?"

"No! I-I don't know! It's not something like a heart attack, or heart burn, it's something else! Waah!"

Haruhi scooted next to Tamaki, who had tears in his eyes.

"Um… Sempai… this is really weird."

"How so?"

"Well, you're on my floor, clutching your heart, and saying it hurts, and you don't even know why. And by the way, you're blushing."

"WHAT? Does the blushing have a connection to my heart pains?"

"Maybe. I don't even know what you're talking about…"

"Neither do I… It just hurts!"

Haruhi sighed. "When did your random heart pains start?"

"When you started talking and I looked at you, then I got lost in your eyes and then my heart pains began!"

Haruhi blushed.

"Are you having heart problems too, Haruhi? Tamaki asked, STILL lying on the floor, clutching his heart.

"Wha-Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're blushing too!" Tamaki said, releasing his grip on his heart, smiling.

Haruhi dropped to the floor, face first, next to him.

"You ARE having heart pains!" Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi didn't say anything, but turned her head to look at Tamaki. He was staring at her, still on the floor next to her. They were about 2 feet apart.

"What's wrong with us? Haruhi, do you have something trying to kill us in your house?"

"No! I don't know what's wrong with us. Follow me, let's try and figure this out." Haruhi stood up and so did Tamaki, both still blushing.

Haruhi walked into her room, followed by Tamaki. They sat on her bed and she reached under her pillow to pull out a Shoujo-Manga.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked, pointing at the manga.

"It's a shoujo-manga. I think it might explain our heart pains."

"Ahhh, okay." Tamaki realized.

Haruhi flipped to a page that read, 'Having heart pains? Here are some reasons why!'

"I'll read them." Haruhi said, "Okay. It says because you had too much miso soup for breakfast. Did you have miso soup for breakfast?"

"Nope!"

"Neither did I. It can't be that. Okay, you had too many sodas. Did you have a soda today?"

"Only one!"

"I had zero. Okay, this one says we're having heart problems because we love somebody. Do you love somebody?"

"Yes! This shoujo-manga is amazing! It reads my mind! Is Kyouya in there or something?" Tamaki asked, poking the manga.

"I hope not…" Haruhi said.

"Hmm, do you love someone then, Haruhi?"

"I don't know…" Haruhi said, blushing and looking away from Tamaki and the shoujo-manga.

"You have to answer!" Tamaki chanted.

"I guess so."

"You do love someone? Oh! Tell me who!"

"I don't want to."

"Aww, not even to meee?"

"Definitely not."

"Mean! Cute, but mean!"

Haruhi smiled at his stupidity.

"I'll tell you who I love, if you tell me who you love!" Tamaki said.

"Fine. You're going first."

"I love… I love… Aha! It's hard! I can't say it! Isn't there an easier way?"

"You can show your love."

Tamaki smiled and kissed Haruhi lightly on the cheek.

"Was that a thank-you or a gesture of love?" She asked, blushing.

"Number two!"

"Shit?" Haruhi was dazed at his kiss, which made her feel funny and a little more playful.

"No! It was a gesture of love!"

"Oh. That's good. Much better than shit."

"Now it's your turn!"

Haruhi turned to Tamaki and kissed him back.

"Gesture of loooveee?" Tamaki asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Way better than shit, hmm?"

"Way better!"

Tamaki leaned over to Haruhi and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

She was about to kiss back, but then said, "Wow. We are not doing a good job of studying…"

"Oh yeah. Studying. We should probably get back to that. But, I'll only study on one condition."

"And what might that be?" Haruhi asked.

"That you go out with me!"

"We should study then."

"Does that mean yes?"

Haruhi nodded and walked back into the other room.

* * *

End O' chapter. Expect weekly updates. I'm banned from electronics during the week, so I only have Friday, Saturday, and sometimes Sunday to write. I don't like writing while my adult figures are prowling the house hold, so I stay up 'till about 1 every Saturday. Friday I'm at my dad's so I hog the office in the basement for writing. Sunday the adult figures are sometimes out and it's just me and my brother. Life story, over. R&R!

~Mhia.


End file.
